There exist numerous hand-held light sources such as miniature lights, hand-held flashlights, and light emitting diode (LED) flashlights. Most devices include a receptacle for containing a replaceable battery power supply. Some devices are disposable, and include an encased, single-use battery.
By way of example, one relatively compact light source from U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,396 to Puppo is illustrated in FIG. 1. More particularly, a miniature battery powered beacon 10 is disclosed in the form of an LED light source 14 surrounded by a body 16 that attaches to battery terminals 22, 24 on a conventional 9-volt battery. The beacon 10 is disclosed for use in dance performance and theatrical production to demarcate locations and/or obstructions on a stage, as well as off the stage. The body 16 uses male and female battery terminals 18, 20 to couple with respective female and male battery terminals 22, 24 on a traditional 9-volt battery 12 by axially inserting respective terminal pairs 18, 22 and 20, 24 together for a snap-fit engagement. However, such battery terminal pairs 18, 22 and 20, 24 are difficult to mate and demate. Furthermore, the female terminals 20, 22 tend to splay open and loosen when mated and demated multiple times with a male member 18, 24, which reduces the desirability of using such terminals 20, 22 to form an electrical connection for turning a light source on and off.